Ilusão
by Tartarya
Summary: Ginny sabe que Tom morreu com o diário, mas ele continua presente... presente ao ponto de Ginny precisar de passar uns dias em St. Mungus.


Ginny olhava pela janela à sua frente. Não era uma vista verdadeira, apenas um feitiço que imitava uma clareira de um qualquer floresta durante a noite, mas mesmo assim servia para se distrair. Os pés baloiçaram na beira da cama, centímetros acima do chão imaculadamente branco, e a bata escorregou deixando um ombro branco exposto.

Um barulho atrás de si, fê-la virar-se sobressaltada. Um dos outros pacientes tinha-se levantado e agredido um dos curandeiros, o colega tinha a varinha na mão, a preparar-se para lançar um feitiço de imobilização.

- Não aceito mais exames! – Gritava – Não tomarei mais poções! – Um fio de saliva começava a escorrer-lhe pelo canto da boca.

Ginny puxou as pernas para junto de si e escondeu o rosto nos joelhos. Não percebendo o porquê de ter sido colocado na ala de adultos de St. Mungus, afinal só tinha onze anos… Odiava o curandeiro que lhe fizera aquilo! Preferia ter ficado na ala das crianças, no quarto com flores que lhe tinham oferecido na primeira noite.

Eventualmente o outro paciente foi acalmado e os curandeiros saíram deixando a porta encostada, mas Ginny não conseguia relaxar. Os pais tinham ido visita-la nessa tarde, tinham levado alguns Sapos de Chocolate e um pouco de bolo para a tentar animar, e Ginny dera o seu melhor para se mostrar feliz e satisfeita, mostrar que estava melhor, mas apenas com muito esforço é que o conseguia.

Depois do que acontecera ao longo do ano, Ginny decidira ficar em Hogwarts para terminar os exames do primeiro ano, afinal ainda faltavam algumas semanas para as férias do Verão começarem e depois da Câmara dos Segredos, Ginny não queria ir para casa, queria manter a sua vida o mais normal possível, e o mais ocupada possível. Os seus amigos não se importaram com isso, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws tentavam dar-lhe algum apoio, afinal era uma coisa horrível para acontecer a um aluno no primeiro ano. Os pais apesar de reticentes, decidiram não a contraria… Tivera sorte, mas alguns dias eram difíceis de passar, com os Slytherin a fazerem comentários onde ela passasse.

A única coisa que a incomodava era a sensação de estar a ser observada e de haver alguma coisa no canto do olho, que quando Ginny se virava para perceber o que era, não estava lá. O que acontecera fora assustador, mas não havia nada no castelo que lhe pudesse fazer mal. Ginny estivera com o diário na mão, e tocara no grande fragmento do dente do B_asilisko_, o diário estava vazio, aquele formigueiro que ela começara a sentir na ponta dos dedos quando tocava na capa, desaparecera. Tom Riddle estava morto.

- Ginny, o que se passa? Aquele tipo continua a assustar-te?

- Tom, vai-te embora. – Resmungou Ginny não levantando o rosto dos joelhos.

Tom Riddle suspirou e puxou a bata para a posição correcta no ombro de Ginny, fazendo-a estremecer. – Não tenho muito interesse nisso sabes... – Disse num tom calmo. – Não gosto de te ver sozinha, especialmente aqui.

O toque de Tom na sua pele, quando ele colocou uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da sua orelha fê-la olhar para cima. – Eu quero ficar sozinha Tom, não preciso de ti nem quero estar contigo. – Murmurou. – Foste tu que me meteste aqui… – Voltou a colocar o rosto nos joelhos. – Tu não existes…

- Se não fosse real, não estaria aqui. – Objectou Tom e voltou a colocar-lhe o cabelo atrás da orelha para tentar ver melhor o rosto. – Se não fosse real, não te poderia tocar pois não? Lembras-te como era no início? Mal me conseguias ver. – Sorriu.

Ginny afastou-se de Tom, recuando sentou-se quase em cima da almofada no topo da cama e ficou a olhar para ele, fazendo-o eventualmente desviar o olhar para a paisagem enfeitiçada na janela.

Era culpa dele, se ela estava ali.

Quando as aulas finalmente acabaram Ginny não foi para casa aliviada, e durante a primeira semana tentou manter-se o mais ocupada possível, ajudando a mãe em todas as tarefas que conseguia, limpando o jardim, indo à vila mais próxima buscar uma ou outra coisa que faltava. Na segunda semana, Ginny começou a ver Tom.

No início ele estava longe, geralmente encostado à árvore que ele gostava de trepar e onde começara a escrever no pequeno caderno que lhe fora parar às mãos. Na semana seguinte Tom já estava encostado à cerca do jardim, e Ginny já não saia de casa, quando necessário saia com a vassoura pela janela do quarto. Ela tentava ignora-lo, mas sempre que olhava pela janela da cozinha, ou pelo escritório no primeiro andar, Tom olhava para ela e sorria.

Eventualmente uma noite acordou com Tom sentado na poltrona do outro lado quarto, pernas cruzadas, o braço esquerdo repousava no estofo creme e a mão direita apoiava o queixo a olhar para ela a sorrir. Ginny não gritou mas saiu o mais depressa que conseguiu do quarto e correu pelas escadas até ao canto entre o sofá e a parede que tantas vezes usara para se esconder dos irmãos durante as suas brincadeiras. Encolheu-se o mais possível quando os passos de Tom fizeram a madeira dos degraus ranger enquanto descia.

Depois disso, Tom limitava-se a segui-la para onde ela fosse, e tentava conversar com ela, tocar-lhe, fazendo com que o comportamento de Ginny se altera-se.

- De novo a estudar? – Perguntou Fred uma tarde.

- Não é normal... – Continuou Gorge inclinando-se por cima das costas da poltrona colocando o queixo no ombro de Ginny, numa posição completamente impossível.

- Quem andas a ignorar?

Ginny fechou o livro e respirou fundo. Não valia a pena guardar isto só para si, sabia que não era normal. – Estou a ignorar o Tom.

- Hum?

- Qual Tom? – Perguntou Fred que estava a folhear o livro que Ginny tinha estado a ler.

- Tom Riddle.

George caiu da sua já precária posição, enquanto Fred saiu a paços apressados da sala, atirando o livro para o sofá mais próximo, e chamou pela mãe. A meia hora seguinte passou a correr, com Molly a entrar em pânico, não sabendo exatamente o que fazer pois o diário fora destruído. O pai foi chamado do trabalho, mas mesmo assim Dumbledore conseguira chegar primeiro que Arthur, e Tom decidira apoiar-se nas costas da poltrona e observar.

- Há quanto tempo o vês? – Perguntou o director de Hogwarts.

Ginny não respondeu.

- Ginny?

Começou do inicio sem levantar uma única vez a cabeça.

- Acho melhor a levarmos a St. Mungus, eles têm um especialista neste tipo de situações, vou também contactar o Ministério da Magia, quero que eles mandem uma equipa do Departamento de Mistérios. De certeza que não sabes da folha que foi rasgada do diário?

Ginny olhou para Dumbledore pela primeira vez, surpreendida ela pergunta. – Folha?

- Sim, falta uma folha no diário. Foste tu que a rasgaste?

- Não professor, já estava assim. – Tom não resistiu a rir a alto, fazendo Ginny saltar no lugar.

- Ginny?

- Ele está atrás de mim.

Todos na sala olharam para trás de Ginny, mas só ela o conseguia ver, Tom limitou-se a acariciar-lhe a maçã do rosto para secar uma lágrima solitária antes que alguém a visse.

Ginny passou a primeira noite num quarto privado reservado a crianças, onde foi sujeita a uma série de testes aborrecidos, cujos resultados não indicaram nenhum indício de maldições ou encantamentos. A equipa do Ministério fora-se embora triste por não poder ajudar, e o especialista de St. Mungus recomendara um colega que tratava de efeitos secundários de possessões. Depois deste último saber qual era exactamente a alucinação de Ginny, não teve coragem de a colocar junto com as outras crianças e transferiu-a para a ala dos adultos, reservada às emergências de feiticeiros com distúrbios mentais.

Todas as manhãs uma curandeira de aspecto elegante falava com ela, o tratamento baseava-se em retirar uma memória agradável, e uma desagradável e depois mergulharem as duas na Penseira e analisar dando mais valor à memória desagradável até que, eventualmente, Ginny deixa-se de ver Tom, fazendo a lógica elevar-se a cima do medo, mostrando que tudo estava na sua imaginação.

Mas tudo o que a curandeira estava a conseguir, era fazer Ginny lembrar-se de situações que não sabia que tinha vivido e começar a ter pesadelos.

A memória mais usada pela feiticeira era a última que Ginny tinha de Tom, quando ela fora chamada pela última vez à Câmara dos Segredos. Ginny nunca se conseguira lembrar como fora lá ter, mas com a ajuda da curandeira, Ginny conseguia ver-se a descer as escadas do dormitório feminino, atravessar os longos corredores desertos e entrar casa de banho das raparigas do terceiro andar.

- Onde pensas que vais? – Gritara-lhe Murta. – Esta casa de banho não está em funcionamento! Já te disse não voltares aqui!

Ginny limitara-se a ignorar o aborrecido fantasma, e murmurar à torneira que deixa-se entrar, e saltar.

Depois a memória passava a ser algo que ela realmente recordava. Tom a descer o corredor na sua direcção, uma figura sólida de porte ligeiro que a fintava com um sorriso quente que _nunca_ lhe subia aos olhos, o manto a ondular atrás de si.

- Pensei que não vinhas.

- Como não poderia? – Perguntou Ginny aceitando o toque de Tom no rosto. Sabia que era com sacrifício que Tom conseguia deixar de ser um reflexo fantasmagórico do rapaz que vivera tão antes dela. – No que precisas de ajuda? – Não se lembrava de Tom lhe ter pedido nada, mas não se importou.

- Nada de muito especial, apenas que morras. – Tom segurou-lhe pelo cabelo num movimento rápido de mais para Ginny reagir, e começou a arrasta-la pelo corredor atirando-a para os pés da estátua de Salazar Slytherin. Ginny gritara, esbracejara, implorara que ele a solta-se, mas Tom limitara-se a sentar-se em cima dela e prender-lhe os braços segurando-lhe os pulsos ao nível da testa. Uma confusão de cabelo vermelho por baixo de si.

- Prometo que não vai doer. – Disse Tom baixando-se um pouco mais na direcção dela.

Ginny começou a chorar, as lágrimas escorregando até ao cabelo enquanto fazia mais uma tentativa de se libertar.

O toque dos lábios de Tom nos seus fê-la parar e abrir os olhos de horror, e a última coisa que viu foi um Tom transparente e uma forte luz dourada.

A curandeira dissera-lhe que aquela luz era a ligação entre a sua vida e a alma de Tom Riddle, mas com o diário destruído com um veneno tão poderoso, não havia motivo para se preocupar.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Porque o professor Dumbledore assim o disse.

Mas isso fora ontem e hoje Ginny limitou-se a estender a perna e dar um pontapé na anca de Tom fazendo-o levantar-se.

- Desaparece! – Gritou Ginny.

Tom limitou-se a revirar os olhos e voltar a sentar-se.

- Mas porque é que ainda aqui estas? O diário já não existe! – Ginny baixou o tom de voz, esperando que o grito não tenha atraído ninguém.

- Tu sabes porquê. Sabes muito bem porque aqui estou, e também sabes que eu odeio isto! – Respondeu Tom colocando as mãos nos lençóis cremes para se poder inclinar sobre a cama, ficando a alguns centímetros de Ginny.

- A ideia foi tua!

Tom não respondeu e voltou a sentar-se, devolvendo a atenção à janela.

- Não sabia que o meu plano ia falhar, aquele teu... namoradinho...

- O Har...

Tom não a deixou continuar com a resposta infantil, fazendo um gesto para a interromper.

- Subestimei-o, subestimei a minha própria teoria sobre o _Horcrux_ e agora sou a porcaria de uma sombra de quem fui, preso a uma rapariguinha mimada... – Tom fungou.

- Eu...

- Deixa-me ir Ginny, - Tom olhou para Ginny, os olhos negros com um laivo de tristeza. – Depois de tudo o que te fiz, como podes não me deixar ir.

- Mas...

Tom massajou a cana do nariz, visivelmente cansado e deixou-se cair para trás, os dedos entrelaçados sobre o peito.

- És o meu único amigo, eu não pensei que aquela folha fosse deixar-te preso comigo... apesar de tudo, apesar de saber quem és, e tudo o que fizeste ou... ou vais fazer. Foste muito importante para mim, só quero uma recordação tua. – Ginny aproximou-se de Tom, os joelhos quase a tocarem-lhe no braço, inclinando-se sobre ele.

Tom abriu os olhos, Ginny observava-o com atenção, o cabelo vermelho a cair na direcção das suas mãos. Pegou numa madeixa e fê-la passar entre os dedos compridos.

- Se fosses mais velha, acho que não me ia importar de ficar. – Tom riu de uma piada que Ginny não percebeu. – Mas mesmo assim não valeria a pena. O meu objectivo nunca foi ficar contigo para sempre, apenas aproximar-me o suficiente para me poderes dar o que eu precisava. Nada mais.

- Eu sei. – Ginny fechou os olhos e afastou-se, Tom voltou a entrelaçar as mãos sobre o peito.

- Onde está o papel?

- Oh Tom... – Ginny começava a ficar com vontade de chorar, mas decidira que não valia a pena.

- Deixa-me vê-lo. – Ordenou.

Ginny esticou-se até alcançar a mesa-de-cabeceira, onde um volume dos contos de Beedle, o Bardo repousava. Tom não podia tocar nas páginas do diário por isso limitou-se a sentar na cama, apoiando-se num braço, de frente para Ginny, um pé oscilando na berma, sem tocar no chão, para observar melhor.

A folha do diário marcava o conto preferido de Tom: O Conto dos Três Irmãos, mas não era preciso marcar o início, pois as páginas sobre aquele conto tinham vincado a lombada do livro, e este abria-se automaticamente nessa zona.

- Ginny? Está tudo bem? – Um dos curandeiros do turno da noite espreitou pela porta. – Algum pesadelo?

Ginny olhou para Tom, que olhava para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida, e depois para o curandeiro sem saber bem o que dizer. – Sim! Aliás, não! – Ginny respirou fundo. – Está tudo bem. – Sorriu. Estou só a ler.

- Como é que as pessoas não percebem que estas a mentir? És péssima nisso.

- Lês-me a história uma última vez? – Perguntou a Tom ignorando o comentário, pegando na folha do diário dobrada em quatro e estendendo o livro a Tom.

- Uma última vez? Isso quer dizer que depois rasgas a folha? – Perguntou Tom com algumas dúvidas.

- Sim... – Ginny tentou sorrir mas não conseguiu muito bem.

- Estão está bem. – Tom voltou a deitar-se levando uma almofada consigo, tentando ficar confortável para ler.

O tempo pareceu voar. Ginny deitou a cabeça na barriga de Tom ficando de lado, a folha do diário numas mãos que pareciam ter crescido mais depressa que os braços, sentido o corpo quente da sua única companhia no último ano. A barriga a descer e a subir acompanhado a respiração, o bater distante do coração, a imitação de um reflexo natural que já não era necessário. Ginny não prestou atenção no que ele estava a ler, havia tantas coisas que precisava de memorizar, o cheiro da sua roupa, o movimento do maxilar ao pronunciar cada sílaba, a sobrancelha erguida, os olhos negros.

"_E então acolheu a Morte como uma velha amiga, e foi com ela satisfeito e, como iguais, abandonaram esta vida."_

Com a última frase do conto, Ginny começou a rasgar o papel, reduzindo-o a sete bocados como ele uma vez lhe dissera, antes de Ginny ser internada. Tom pousou o livro sobre o peito e começou a desaparecer, o livro eventualmente caiu sobre os lençóis e Ginny teve de se sentar para não ficar completamente deitada. Nunca desviou os olhos, mas Tom no último momento levou uma mão na direcção do seu rosto, que nunca chegou ao seu destino.

Na manhã seguinte Ginny foi acordada pela curandeira.

- Ontem estivemos a ler não foi? – Perguntou com o livro na mão. – E que folha é esta? – Retirou os pedaços da mão de Ginny e aproximou-os do rosto para ler. – Rascunhos de uma composição sobre gigantes?

- Hum? – Ginny tirou a folha da mão da curandeira, os pedaços do que fora o jornal de Tom, não eram mais do que um rascunho de um trabalho que ele um dia a ajudara a fazer, e não interessava o lado da folha, nenhum dos pedaços pertencera ao diário de Tom.

- Como está o Tom? – Perguntou a curandeira, como fazia todos os dias.

- Ele... ele não está. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos confusos da folha.

- Não? Quando volta?

- Não vai voltar. Ele não vai voltar mais. – Ginny olhou para a curandeira que se tinha sentado na berma da cama, com o livro no colo. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas acabou. Quero ir para casa.

- De certeza que ele se foi embora? – Insistiu a curandeira.

- Sim, acho... Não, ele nunca aqui esteve. – Entregou os papéis à curandeira, e pegou no livro que se abriu no local habitual. – Tom morreu com o diário, nunca esteve comigo. Acabou.

Ginny ainda ficou mais uns dias em observação, mas eventualmente deram-lhe alta. A primeira noite de volta à sua cama n'A toca fora estranha e custara a adormecer, por mais voltas que desse o seu olhar recaia sempre na poltrona do outro lado do quarto.

Na manhã seguinte o aroma do pequeno-almoço da mãe flutuava pela casa, Ginny levantou-se lentamente apreciando a atmosfera leve que a envolvia. Sem se importar em mudar de roupa desceu as escadas e depressa se arrependeu da decisão.

Na sala de estar, um rapaz baixo de cabelo preto completamente desalinhado virava-se para ela alarmado não esperando ver ninguém aparecer dali. Empurrou os óculos que escorregavam pela cana do nariz e sorriu.

- Bom dia Ginny.

Ginny ficou paralisada e não lhe respondeu. Limitou-se a virar costas e voltar a correr para o quarto, ouvido a voz de um dos irmãos falar com Harry.

Sentada na beira da cama olhou para poltrona onde Tom gostava de se sentar e decidiu que estava na altura de virar a página, definitivamente. Tomou banho, vestiu-se para o dia, e antes de descer mudou a mobília do quarto de sítio, fazendo a poltrona desaparecer para trás da porta, onde não era fácil de ver e guardando todos os brinquedos numa caixa que levou para o sótão.

Quando ficou satisfeita, desceu as escadas.


End file.
